


Stowaway Report #529247

by fAaceTheFacts



Series: Stowaway's Reports! [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, I guess raphaellas here? Its a letter addressed to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fAaceTheFacts/pseuds/fAaceTheFacts
Summary: Regarding Former Inspector 2nd Class Lyfrassir Edda, New Midgard Transport Police.
Relationships: Marius/lyf but like not much
Series: Stowaway's Reports! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641535
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	Stowaway Report #529247

Stowaway report #529247 2/7/####

Regarding Former Inspector 2nd Class Lyfrassir Edda, New Midgard Transport Police.

Miss Dr. Science Officer Cognizi! You had not informed us about our new guest! We have of course heard of Inspector Edda, we know what they did, their role in the story we heard, but we didn't know they came here! We all have a few questions, but we will save those for after our finding, Miss Cognizi.

Inspector Edda stumbled upon our little section of the aurora about two hours ago as of now, immediately one of us grabbed them and pulled them into the center of our mass. We all cleared a large space for the inspector and the outgoing stowaway to stand, see we'd never seen the Inspector's face before! Nor even heard their voice, so we didn't recognize them at first! "What is your name?" We asked, "Where do you come from? Do you have a mechanism? Are you one of us?" We had not yet noticed the faint purple glow of their eyes.

They began to speak their name and as we reached the same conclusion, we made a simultaneous noise of realization and excitement. "Inspector Lyf!" We crooned in unison. And we saw their eyes shift to an intense and bright purple. It was fascinating! We fell silent. Then one of us yelled "what does that mean!" And we erupted into murmurs and questions, giggling and shushing each other before one of us declared we would conduct an experiment. If it was possible, Inspector Edda turned even more purple at this! Here are our findings, Miss Doctor Science Officer Cognizi:

The Inspectors eyes act as a sort of mood ring! Each color or mixture of colors corresponds to a specific emotion or mix of emotions. We assume this is an effect of exposure to the Bifrost and, if you would permit us to do so, we would be happy to conduct more experiments regarding this! Here we have included a list of colors and what seems to be their corresponding emotion:

  * Red: ???
  * Orange: ???
  * Yellow: We found our fluffiest and softest octokitten in our section if the ship, and their eyes glowed a bright yellow and pink when we put it in their arms! We'll elaborate on the pink later in the report, but after this we began to tell joke after joke, and gradually their eyes turned yellow-er! We assume this color corresponds to happiness.
  * Green: ???
  * Blue: ???
  * Purple: Judging by their other body language when we first encountered them, and the fact they turned violently purple when someone brought up Yog-Sothoth, this one is most likely fear. We feel a bit bad about scaring them, but they seem to be fine!
  * Pink: As a part of the experiment we showed The Inspector various pictures of the crew, common reactions to the pictures were Green, Red, and Purple, which gives us a little data to go off of, but nothing substantial as we were unable to produce two of those colors again. However, when we showed them a picture of Marius Von Raum, their eyes were predominantly pink! Miss Cognizi, this is a very interesting result indeed! We assume this color to be affection.



We apologize that we were not able to get more results, I'm afraid they kept turning purple. We hope that you will have more success in your experimentation here! As I said before, we have a few questions regarding Inspector Edda. When did they arrive on the Aurora? How do they like you all? Will they ever tell us about all of their childhood and the culture on New Midgard? Thank you for your time, Dr. Cognizi!

Signed, Stowaways.


End file.
